


The Bird and the Worm

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Control mental, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Relacion Padre/Hijo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: —Vamos, contesta, contesta, contesta...—Hooollliii,— se oyó la respuesta casual al otro lado de la línea.—¡KF! —jadeó Robin—Dick, ¿qué pa…?—Kid Flash, —lo interrumpió Robin,— necesito que llames a la Liga. De inmediato.El tono de Wally cambió instantáneamente. —Robin, ¿qué sucede?—Batman, —gruño Robin,— Está fuera de control. Control mental. Tiene un arma.O...Un robo que salió mal termina en Batman bajo control mental con un solo objetivo: dispararle a Robin. Las secuelas dejan a Bruce cuestionando cuál es exactamente su mayor temor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 6





	The Bird and the Worm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bird and the Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474785) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



> ¡Volví! :D

  
  
  
  
  
  


—No puedes vencer a un hombre que no teme. No puedes quebrar a un hombre que ha dominado sus más grandes miedos. Entonces, ¿qué haces?

El silencio envolvió a todos en la habitación, como nudos apretándose alrededor de sus cuellos.

—No era una pregunta retórica.

En una mesa, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba un pequeño frasco de vidrio. Completamente modesto, tenía el aspecto del proyecto de ciencia de un niño. Dentro de él, había un pequeño gusano blanco.

—La respuesta es bastante simple. Le das algo nuevo a lo que temerle. Oh, cuán diferente es cuando el gusano mata al ave. 

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


La ciudad era más tranquila de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaba. Al menos la mayoría de las personas en el resto del país. Esperarían música pesada de bajo sacudiendo los cimientos de la ciudad, disparos distantes y demasiado-cercanos golpeando las paredes de los rascacielos, tanto ruido que las risas y los gritos serían indistinguibles. Tal vez esperaran más acción, más movimiento en las calles; persecuciones de automóviles, incendios, peleas afuera de los clubes y casinos. Describirían Gotham City como una zona de guerra.

Pero era tranquila. El aire creaba un ambiente junto con los autos que circulaban y el ruido de fondo, pero eso era todo. Al menos arriba en los rascacielos era pacífico, de una manera algo misteriosa. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no todas las noches en Gotham traían desastre. Gracias a Dios, también. Si no nunca tendrián una buena noche de sueño.

Robin se estaba inclinado, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, sobre el borde del edificio, el cable en su cinturón lo mantenía firmemente anclado a una gargola. Con eso ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Batman. Algo que ignoro rápidamente. Esta noche sólo patrullaban, no tenían ningún otro asunto que atender además de asegurarse que la ciudad estuviera a salvo. 

Intercambiando solo una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos soltaron sus cables y comenzaron una caída libre de la altura del edificio. Un viento frío golpeaba el rostro de Robin, pero la emoción era como si una supernova bombeara por sus venas. Con una risa resonante siguió a Batman, sus capas se movían con el viento, sus ganchos enganchándose en el techo más cercano columpiandolos hacia arriba. 

—Hay un robo en progreso, —informó Batman mientras se movía silenciosamente hacia la orilla opuesta del techo. Robin no estaba lejos, asomándose para ver cómo un grupo de hombres saqueaban una gran tienda de electrónica. Habían roto la ventana frontal y desactivado la alarma silenciosa, y ahora estaban pasando sobre los cristales rotos con todo el botín que podían meter en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Dos empleados habían sido atacados y amarrados dentro.

  
  


—¿Un insignificante robo? —Robin se mofo.— No es por traicionar la poca confianza en el DPGC, pero creo que ellos pueden manejar un pequeño trabajo como este sin nosotros.

—Nada es demasiado pequeño, Robin. —Batman tajo rápidamente.— No importa si es un ladrón de bolsas o una mente maestra criminal…

—...Aun así es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlos. Muy bien, me tienes, es justo. —Contestó Robin. Era bastante fácil, que la aventura y lo legendario se le subieran a la cabeza. A veces se dejaba llevar. Bruce nunca lo regañaba por ello, pero siempre estaba allí con un recordatorio severo. Robin se enderezó  y se volvió hacia su mentor.— ¿Puedo encargarme de este? —preguntó esperanzado. 

Batman pareció deliberar por un momento. —Los rehenes primero. Sé rápido.

Robin sonrió, dirigiéndole a su mentor un saludo burlón mientras soltaba su cable y saltaba del edificio hacia una caída libre. Una vez más, disparó su gancho de agarre, agorándose en una lámpara y columpiándose hacia el techo de la camioneta. Aterrizó dando un giro, sus movimientos silenciosos y furtivos mientras el impulso continuaba y dio un salto. Sobre las cabezas inadvertidas de los criminales, atravesó la ventana rota y cayó en las sombras de la tienda. Un hombre pasó junto a él, recogió una caja de la esquina y la llevó a la camioneta.

Robin observó sus movimientos, esperando hasta que estuvieran de espaldas antes de arrastrarse por el suelo al otro lado hasta el mostrador del cajero. Los empleados habían sido atados espalda con espalda, amordazados y golpeados con lo que Robin podría identificar como un objeto contundente (tal vez una batuta). Los dos hombres jóvenes se sobresaltaron cuando emergió de las sombras. Robin se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Darse cuenta de quién era, eso fue todo lo que los empleados pudieron hacer para no llorar de alivio.

Uno de los matones regresó. Robin se agacho, al otro lado del mostrador sin ser visto. Esperó hasta que el hombre se dio la vuelta hacia la camioneta estacionada afuera y salió. Usando un batarang, cortó la cuerda y las zip ties que tenían alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos. —Quédense aquí, —susurró , sin darles tiempo para responder antes de irse.

Afuera uno de los hombres estaba llamando a otro que se encontraba dentro. —¡Con una mierda, apurate, Dan! Los policías llegarán en cualquier momento..

El ladrón en cuestión salió caminando, sus botas hacían crujir el vidrio roto, cargaba una funda de almohada llena de memorias USB y otros pequeños electrónicos. —¿Cuál es la prisa, Mike? Esta mierda va a pagar nuestro retiro. Yo, al menos, planeo disfrutarlo. —sonrió burlonamente.

Eran un tipo desaliñado, con el cabello grasiento peinado hacia atrás y tanta joyería de oro llamativa que se les dificultaba el caminar. El que estaba dentro, Dan, parecía divertirse torturando a los otros, quienes esperaban alrededor de la camioneta. Cada uno se movía nerviosamente, echando miradas intermitentes hacia la esquina, esperando que alguna luz azul y roja se reflejara en los edificios.

El hombre detrás del volante se inclinó para mostrarle el dedo de en medio a Dan. —¡Jodete, hombre! No voy a regresar a prisión solo porque tú eres avaro.

Dan entrecerró los ojos mientras salía a la acera. —Lou, ¿de verdad acabas de mostrar el dedo?  ***

A la señal, Robin saltó por detrás del criminal, plantando las suelas de sus botas en la cara del hombre para empujarlo hacia el centro del grupo. —Nop, — sonrió,— ese soy yo***. —Se la dejaban muy _ fácil _ .

Los malhechores explotaron en un pánico frenético.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es el mocoso del murciélago!

—¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo aquí?!

—No se queden ahí parados, ¡dispárenle al pequeño bastardo!

Robin se apartó antes de que los tipos que estaban más cerca tuvieran la oportunidad de agarrar sus armas. dió una voltereta, parándose de manos para patearlos en el estomago, haciendo que atravesaran la ventana. Aprovecho el impulso, poniéndose de pie y desarmando al siguiente sujeto. 

—¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? — apuntó sarcásticamente.— Eso es algo que te ganó un labrado de boca con jabón industrial, —Robin lanzó un gancho rápido a la mandíbula del hombre que avanzaba hacia él.— Aunque claro, he oído cosas peores.

—Cielos, niño, ¿alguna vez te callas? —preguntó uno de los hombres a los había pateado a través de la ventana.

—En realidad no. Cuando no oigas nada, —Robin sonrió burlonamente,— es cuando la cosa está apunto de irse al carajo.

Antes de que alguno pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, una gran sombra descendió sobre la calle. Batman aterrizó en cuclillas frente a su compañero, levantándose lentamente. Sin embargo, su atención, no se enfocó inmediatamente en los pasmados criminales; volteo sobre su hombro para dirigirle una mirada al chico. —Lenguaje, Robin, —gruño. 

Robin solo se encogió de hombros. —Hey, soy joven e impresionable.

Tal parecía que ese era todo el tiempo que la escoria reunida allí necesitaba para recuperarse del shock. En un instante, el dúo entró en acción. Eran superados en número siete a dos, lo que significaba que las probabilidades estaban inconmensurablemente a su favor. Trabajando en sincronía, espalda a espalda, y con movimientos perfectos, ambos desarmaron y sometieron a todos los criminales antes de que alguno de ellos tuviese la oportunidad de disparar. En todo momento, Robin sólo podía ver de reojo a Batman moviéndose. Era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que ambos necesitaban. Ya era una segunda naturaleza. Así que, aunque solamente duró por un segundo, Robin vio al tipo engreído, Dan, lanzar un golpe arriesgado, con la palma de su mano, al costado de la cabeza de Batman. Fue recompensado con un rápido puñetazo en el plexo solar.

En menos de un minuto, los siete hombres se encontraban inmovilizados, quejándose en el suelo y maldiciendo su suerte. Robin sacudió el polvo de sus guantes con una mueca de suficiencia, y tomó un pedazo largo de cuerda de su cinturón de utilidades. Uno a uno, los arrastró al poste de luz más cercano y los ató alrededor de él. 

—Creo que podemos dejar a estos para que Gordon los recoja en la mañana, Jefe. O el camión de la basura, quien llegue primero. —Mientras enrollaba su cable, Robin se dio la vuelta, esperando, como siempre, encontrar a Batman esperando a que terminara. Le dirigiría unas pocas palabras, más que nada críticas-bien-intencionadas, antes de que se dirigieran hacia los techos nuevamente. No esta noche. Batman estaba agachándose para recoger una de las pistolas que los hombres habían soltado. Suponía que para hacer limpieza. No era sabio dejar armas peligrosas como estas en la calle, donde los próximos ladrones podrían recogerlas. Cuando le era posible, Batman evitaba tocar armas como si fueran la plaga. Usualmente no hacían esto, pero tenía sentido, ¿no? ¿Por qué más Batman estaría recogiendo el arma de más alto calibre que podía encontrar?

Pero luego revisó el cargador. Robin frunció el ceño, quedándose quieto. —¿Batman? —lo llamo. 

No hubo respuesta. Batman se levantó.

Robin trago saliva. —¿Batman?

Este se volvió para encarar a su compañero, apuntando el arma directamente a él. Había sangre escurriendo de su nariz. El corazón de Robin se estremeció en su garganta. —¡Batman!

Robin escuchó el disparo golpeando las paredes de la ciudad antes de darse cuenta de que había salido del camino. Cayó en cuclillas, saltando a un lado cuando los escombros de concreto caían donde había estado dos segundos antes.

Batman le estaba disparando. Batman, quien se rehusaba a matar, quien no tocaría un arma así le apuntaran una a la cabeza. Robin se agachó tras la camioneta, presionando su espalda contra ella mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. No había tiempo para el pánico. Algo estaba mal, eso lo sabía. También sabía que en una situación como esta el orgullo no podía interponerse. No había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera manejar a Batman por su cuenta, no cuando estaba en busca de sangre.

Batman salto sobre la van, descendiendo sobre él como alguna criatura salida del infierno. Robin rodó fuera del camino, con torpeza… el miedo se estaba apoderando de él. Tomando fuerzas, se puso de pie y lanzó un golpe con el puño. No creía del todo que pudiera acertar, demasiadas horas dedicadas a entrenar con su mentor le daban suficientes evidencias de ello. El propósito no era acertar un golpe; mientras Batman se apartaba sin esfuerzo del camino, Robin se dio una vuelta y de una patada le quitó el arma de las manos. Patino por el pavimento.

Batman arremetió con un gruñido, tomando a Robin por el cuello. Podría haber aplastado su tráquea con facilidad, mientras levantaba al chico del suelo centimetro a centimetro, pero no lo hizo. Lo arrojó con fuerza, contra el muro de ladrillos del edificio adyacente. Cuando Robin se recuperó, lo encontró dándole por completo la espalda y caminando calmadamente hacia el arma.

Se dió cuenta de que esto se trataba de un objetivo específico. Sea lo que fuere que le estaba pasando a Batman no lo hacía querer matar a Robin… estaba haciéndole querer  _ dispararle _ .

Aferrándose, a pesar de las punzadas en su cabeza, para recuperar sus sentidos, Robin activó el transmisor en su guante, mientras hablaba una pequeña luz roja surgió de su muñeca. —B01 a La Atalaya. Robin a La Liga. Código Rojo, prioridad Alfa…

Los oídos de Robin zumbaron con su propio grito antes de sentir el dolor. Su visión se nubló por medio segundo, y cuando miro abajo, un batarang estaba clavado en su guante atravesando hasta su muñeca. No había llegado al hueso, pudo saber eso de inmediato, pero había destruido su único medio de comunicación con la liga. Su visión se aclaró, la figura obscura frente a él se transformaba en su mentor. Batman levantó nuevamente su arma, frío y en calma, y Robin se motivó solo por el miedo para arrancar la navaja de su antebrazo y quitarse del camino.

Robin no podía pelear contra él. Necesitaba escapar, recuperar el aliento. Batman era infinitamente más fuerte, pero Robin era más rápido, y también un acróbata. Disparando su gancho al techo más cercano, saltó en el aire con Batman detrás. Sabía que lo seguiría, así que cuando se encontraba a la mitad de su línea, la soltó. Su capa atrapó el viento cuando pasó junto a él, fuera de su alcance pero no de su proximidad. Batman le apuntó con el arma y disparó dos veces, fallando en ambas ocasiones. En su caída libre, pudo disparar su gancho a un edificio al otro lado de la calle. Robin se columpió, sus pies resbalaron por un momento cuando una bala pasó zumbando junto a su oreja. Aún así se sostuvo, usando la escalera de incendios para impulsarse hacia arriba y correr sobre los techos. Ahora que había ganado un poco de distancia, era cuestión de velocidad, y de mantenerse fuera de alcance.

Con velocidad en su mente, Robin buscó en un compartimiento en su cinturón y sacó su teléfono (Bruce siempre lo sermoneaba por traerlo a los patrullajes, pero, ¿quién se reía ahora?) Presionando el contacto de Wally, Robin se lanzó hacía el siguiente techo, dando una marometa mientras aterrizaba. Batman acababa de llegar a la azotea anterior a la que se encontraba él. 

—Vamos, contesta, contesta, contesta...

—Hooollliii,— se oyó la respuesta casual al otro lado de la línea.

—¡KF! —jadeó Robin

—Dick, ¿qué pa…?

— _ Kid Flash,  _ —lo interrumpió Robin,— necesito que llames a la Liga. De inmediato. —La insistencia en usar sus identidades heroicas le haría saber a Wally que estaba en uniforme. No había forma de saber quien estaba escuchando.

El tono de Wally cambió instantáneamente. —Robin, ¿qué sucede?

—Batman, —gruño Robin,— Está fuera de control. Control mental. Tiene un arma.

— _ Mierda _ , —maldijo Wally. Con unos cuantos gritos amortiguados y unas respuestas distantes de quienes sonaban como sus padres, el velocista se echó a correr, el viento soplando sobre el micrófono.— Voy por Barry.

—Trae a todo el que pueda ayudar, —dijo Robin.— No necesitamos a todos, pero… digo…. es  _ Batman. _

—Basta de charla. Trata de que no te dé, —contestó Wally.— ¿Dónde podemos encontrarte?

El sonido de un cuerpo pesado golpeando el techo detrás de él, hizo que Robin corriera más rápido. —Espera un segundo, —dijo presuroso. Guardando rápidamente su teléfono en el compartimiento, Robin apresuró el paso, cambiando de dirección en el último segundo y forzando a Batman a saltar dentro de un callejón. Se estremeció cuando oyó a su mentor caer, el chirrido metálico del barandal de la escalera contra incendios hizo eco desde abajo… Batman no podía hacer mucho aún sosteniendo esa arma en su mano. Además, él estaría bien. Recibía golpes más duros que ese.

Corriendo en la dirección opuesta, Robin saltó hacía un edificio más alto, lo que lo forzó a aferrarse a la orilla y arrastrarse a la cima. El dolor en su muñeca empezaba a molestarle, palpitando a través de las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus huesos. Continuo a pesar de ello. Metió la mano en el compartimiento y volvió a sacar su teléfono.

—¿..in? ¡Robin! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

—Aquí estoy, —jadeó.— Está bien, estoy bien. —Detrás suyo, podía oír a Batman recuperarse y regresar a la persecución.— Escucha, trae a la liga. Lo guiaré al almacén de Wayne Enterprises en los muelles.

—Entendido. Cuidate.

Robin no contestó. Terminando la llamada, metió el teléfono de vuelta en su compartimento, dejando libre sus manos para usar el gancho de agarre. Mientras Batman se acercaba lentamente, hizo su camino columpiándose hacia la bahía de Gotham. Si iba a haber algún daño a alguna propiedad, bien podría ser una de Wayne.

Al descender en el almacén, los olores a marea alta, agua salada, humo industrial y algas marinas. Atravesó un tragaluz, envuelto en su capa mientras el vidrio roto caía a causa de su entrada. Cayó en cuclillas, con las piernas adoloridas, en un barandal de hierro a seis metros del piso del almacén. Se permitió solo dos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de saltar, una serie de volteretas y saltos lo llevaron al siguiente nivel. Tenía que esconderse. Rápido.

Corrió hacia el contenedor de envío más cercano y cerró la puerta de metal dejando solo una pequeña grieta para que la luz distorsionada de la luna pasara. Fue justo cuando cerraba la puerta, cuando el crujido de las bisagras se convirtió en un eco, que Batman descendió a través de un tragaluz al otro lado del almacén.

Se encontraba a salvo, por ahora, pero Robin sabía que no duraría. Batman lo encontraría. Así que, tuvo que idear un plan. Contuvo la respiración mientras veía a su mentor acechar sobre la rejilla de hierro. Mientras se movía, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el arma que tenía en la mano. Ahora que lo había visto bien, Robin pudo ver que era de alto calibre… del tipo ilegal. Probablemente podría atravesar el acero. El cargador también era grande, balas de alta resistencia que probablemente se rompían al impacto, unas diez por cargador.

Diez. Batman ya había usado tres. Robin solo tenía que hacerle gastar otras siete. No era un muy buen plan, pero era algo. Inhalando profundo para centrarse, abrió de una patada la puerta del contenedor y rodó a través del pequeño espacio vacío hacía el de junto. Se oyó un disparo, fallando por menos de un metro. Una menos, faltaban seis.

Ahora que Batman sabía donde estaba, el vigilante saltó de la viga, volteandose hacia Robin con el arma extendida. Le disparó dos veces al chico, quien rodó fuera del camino, empujando la puerta del contenedor para que recibiera la bala por él. Como pensaba, las balas atravesaron el metal. Cuatro.

Con Batman aterrizando, la posición más vulnerable según este mismo le había enseñado, Robin arrojó una rafaga de batarangs, con la esperanza de quitarle el arma de las manos, acabar con esto. No hubo suerte. Batman se levantó instantáneamente, se lanzó hacia adelante y pateó la puerta hacia atrás. Robin fue arrojado al suelo con un grito y apenas logró apartarse del camino antes de que otro tiro fuera disparado. Tres.

Robin se echó hacia atrás, dando un salto mortal, impulsandose con sus manos. Su muñeca ardía de dolor, pero encontró fuerzas a pesar de ello. Finalmente en posición vertical y a una buena distancia, aterrizó en cuclillas, el impulso lo empujó hacia atrás. Batman se apresuró a seguirlo. Robin se dio la vuelta, haciendo otro intento de patear el arma fuera de sus manos. Batman bloqueó con su antebrazo, extendiendo la mano para agarrar a su protegido por el tobillo y arrojarlo a una gran pila de cajas. Robin cayó de espaldas, quedándose sin aliento.

Mientras la pila caía, las cajas se convertian en un obstáculo entre Robin y Batman. El chico maravilla uso eso a su favor, mientras que Batman luchaba por atravesarlas. Salió arrastrándose de debajo, arrojando un batarang a un montacargas a unos metros de distancia. Cuando golpeó la llanta, Batman se dio la vuelta y disparó, creyendo que el sonido era Robin tratando de escapar. Aparentemente, el control mental había dañado sus sentidos. Dos.

Con Batman de espaldas a él, Robin aprovechó su última oportunidad. Salto, aferrándose a la espalda de su mentor. Batman rugió furioso, retrocediendo contra la pared metálica del contenedor para intentar sacudirselo, sin éxito. Robin gruñó, pero se rehusó a soltarlo. La furia de Batman creció, estiró el brazo hacia atrás, en un intento de dispararle a Robin. Este luchó con su brazo, usando toda su fuerza para desviarlo. En la lucha, se apretó el gatillo y un disparo atravesó un tragaluz de vidrio sobre ellos. Uno.

Robin buscó en su cinturón, sacó un teaser y golpeó a Batman en el cuello, justo donde la capucha y la capa se unían. Batman gritó en agonía, sus músculos se tensaron mientras, finalmente, dejó caer el arma. El Caballero Oscuro cayó pesadamente, boca abajo. Luchando por recuperar el aliento, Robin se le quitó de encima y se sentó contra el contenedor más cercano. El almacén se quedó en silencio, afuera, el Puerto de Gotham zumbaba de fondo.

Una pequeña sombra parpadeó sobre él. Robin miró hacia la puerta de piso a techo que se abría al puerto. En el cielo había un grupo de espectros, fácilmente confundidos por una bandada de aves. En su agotamiento,le tomó un momento a su visión aclararse, para ver a Superman, Wonder Woman y a Green Lantern descender desde el cielo nocturno. Robin sintió que el alivio lo inundaba. Poniéndose de pie, apoyando su brazo contra su torso, se arrastró hacia la abertura con una sonrisa en su rostro. No era seguido que Robin se sintiese completamente fuera de sí, pero cuando se trataba de pelear contra su mentor, estaba más que feliz por la ayuda.

Dos borrones rojos y amarillos se acercaban desde el otro lado del muelle, Flash y Kid Flash se detuvieron abruptamente. En la cercana distancia, Robin observó a Kid Flash mirar a su alrededor buscándolo, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Si Robin estaba sonriendo antes, ahora estaba radiante.

—Batman,  _ ¡no! _

Robin miró hacia arriba. Superman volaba más rápido que antes hacia ellos. En su periferia, Flash y Kid Flash se habian vuelto borrones de rojo y amarillo nuevamente. Una sombra cayó a su lado. Robin volteo. A menos de tres metros de distancia, Batman estaba de pie con el arma en su mano, apuntando a Robin, y...

Cero.

El arma rebotó en el suelo mientras el disparo final resonaba como una fuerte bofetada sobre las paredes del almacén. El sonido tuvo el mismo efecto en Batman, un golpe punzante que sacó el aire de sus pulmones como si estuviese despertando de una pesadilla. Sus oídos zumbaban, ahogando todo el sonido. Pero mientras se aclaraba, un sonido se elevó por encima del ruido. El grito de agonía de Robin. Batman sintió que algo dentro de sí se rompía.

Trastabillando hacia adelante, Batman luchó por ponerse al corriente con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de que pudiera acercarse, estaba siendo retenido por detrás, la voz de Superman en su oído le rogaba  _ "lucha, maldita sea, ¡lucha!" _ pero Batman no podía oír, no podía oír nada por encima de los gritos de Robin.

Su cabeza estalló en un dolor ardiente. Batman apretó los dientes, cayendo de rodillas, los brazos de Superman fueron reemplazados por una luz verde corpórea que lo envolvía en una fuerte atadura. Los miembros de la Liga vieron con horror cómo, lo que parecía un pequeño gusano blanco con una boca abierta de dientes microscópicos, se deslizaba fuera de la oreja de Batman, de entre los pliegues de su capucha. La criatura cayó al suelo, fue instantáneamente aprehendida por Wonder Woman.

Superman se arrodillo frente a él. —Batman, —susurró.— ¿Estás ahí?

Pero Batman ni siquiera lo miró en reconocimiento. Su mirada estaba pegada a su pupilo, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Flash estaba aplicando presión a la herida, pero incluso contra su traje rojo la sangre era espantosamente obvia. Kid Flash estaba hincado junto a la cabeza de Robin rogándole frenéticamente que se quedara con él. 

—¿Qué he hecho?

El rostro de Superman se ensombreció. —Batman, no fue...

Batman le echó una mirada fulminante antes de que se atreviera a terminar la frase. Desviando esa peligrosa mirada hacia Green Lantern, se puso de pie y silenciosamente ordenó ser liberado. Al momento en que las ataduras desaparecieron con una chispa de luz, Batman se apresuró hacia delante, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Robin y de el ya considerable charco de sangre.

—¡Robin! Vamos, vamos mirame, babe, No hagas esto. Estás bien, vas a estar bien, —Kid Flash siguió divagando, tratando desesperadamente de calmar al héroe más joven.

El término afectivo no pasó desapercibido por Batman, pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en ello. Se acercó a Robin, solo para retroceder cuando Kid Flash de repente le apartó la mano. Los ojos del chico estaban rojos e hinchados, llenos de lágrimas de pánico mientras se encorvaba alrededor de Robin. Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron. Volviendo a sus sentidos, Kid Flash miró hacia otro lado y se movió hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Batman acceso a su compañero.

Asistiendole a Flash, Batman hizo que el velocista levantara las manos solo un momento para evaluar el daño. La bala había atravesado el kevlar de Robin, debido al calibre del arma y al corto alcance del disparo. Batman sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando Flash presionó contra la herida de nuevo, lo que provocó que Robin gritara de dolor. Kid Flash se estremeció.

Batman tragó saliva con dificultad. Robin estaba inconsolable, retorciéndose y luchando, su voz ronca por los gritos de dolor. Batman golpeó suavemente la mejilla del chico para atraer su atención. —Robin, —dijo, su propia voz un contraste severo y compasivo con el llanto agonizante.— Respira. Vas a estar bien.

Ese tono comunicaba eso, incluso en un estado de puro tormento, Robin podía reconocerlo fácilmente. Era un tono que era difícil de desobedecer. Robin logró asentir con la cabeza, sus gritos se redujeron a jadeos a través de sus dientes apretados.

Incluso con Robin calmandose, Batman sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. —La Clínica Gratuita de Gotham, —dijo con dificultad.— Llevalo  _ ahora _ . Entra por la puerta en el callejón, usa el mismo reconocimiento que la Cueva y la Atalaya. La Dra. Leslie Thompson estará allí. Se puede confiar en ella. Ve.

No había necesidad ni tiempo para una explicación o una discusión. Flash asintió, levantando al chico en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con seguridad. Juntos, él y Kid Flash corrieron fuera del almacén, dejando a los cuatro miembros restantes de la Liga en completa inmovilidad. El silencio era una niebla espesa en sus gargantas.

Batman se quedó mirándolos mucho después de que desaparecieran, hasta que su mirada se desvío a la sangre empapando sus guantes. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta. La sangre de Robin estaba en sus manos. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. 

Wonder Woman se agacho frente a él, su mano se posó firme en su hombro. —Escuchame. Este no es el momento para culparte a ti mismo, —apremio. 

Batman no respondió. Había tanta sangre.

—Batman, —urgió Superman.— Estás en shock.

Green Lantern se acercó. —El chico te necesita.

Batman cerró los ojos y exhaló bruscamente, la acción pareció temblar por todo su cuerpo. Nadie habló por un momento mientras Batman se levantaba, luchó por recomponerse. Era perturbador. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Batman tan... roto.

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Durante la siguiente hora, Batman había regresado a casa, se puso ropa de civil y se dirigió a la Clínica Gratuita de Gotham. No le dijo una palabra más a la Liga, y Alfred solo recibió un "Dick está en el hospital” como explicación antes de que Bruce se fuera. Estaba tenso, 

lívido y con la mandíbula apretada, no se disponía a perder más de un segundo en llegar junto a su pupilo.

A esta hora Gotham caminaba dormida. Los semáforos cambiaban en las intersecciones vacías, rojo, amarillo y verde brillaban en el pavimento. Los pocos coches en las calles iban directo a sus destinos. Tan/Así de lejos del Distrito Rojo, la ciudad casi podría describirse como pintoresca, si no fuera por los edificios en ruinas y las ventanas cerradas. Los barrios antiguos del siglo XIX se habían quedado abandonados, reducidos a ventanas rotas y paredes agrietadas, pintura cuarteada y vallas de alambre. Bruce sintió que la ciudad le envolvía la garganta mientras aceleraba por las calles. No había policías por aquí para detenerlo. Eran necesitados en los barrios activos. Aquí, el crimen había devastado la zona y dejado a los habitantes cansados.

  
  


La Clínica Gratuita de Gotham era un edificio en mejores condiciones que la mayoría en este barrio. Ofrecía atención a ciudadanos ordinarios, criminales y drogadictos sin importar sus antecedentes. Quizás por eso estaba tan limpia… por respeto mutuo. La Dra. Leslie Thompson dirigía la clínica con puño de hierro. Había sido una amiga cercana del padre de Bruce, Thomas Wayne, y era una de las pocas personas a quienes Bruce confiaba con su secreto. En caso de que él o Robin alguna vez necesitaran atención médica urgente más allá de lo que podrían administrar en la Cueva, tenían arreglos para venir aquí, hasta esta noche… Robin nunca lo había necesitado.

Bruce entró por la puerta principal, agradecido de encontrar que las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera se encontraban, o desinteresadas, o demasiado drogadas para reconocerlo. Facilitaría mucho las cosas el que la prensa no lo viera aquí. Al momento en que puso pie dentro, Leslie emergió de las puertas del ala de tratamiento. Con su cabello cano recogido en un moño apretado, fulminó con la mirada a Bruce por encima de sus lentes. Bruce asintió, y, sin una palabra, la siguió a través de las puertas batientes. 

Había un ala restringida en la parte trasera, accesible sólo a través de la tarjeta magnética de Leslie. Cortesía de Bruce, la seguridad en esta ala era casi equiparable con la de la Mansión Wayne. Tenía sentido, siendo que este era el lugar donde ambos serían más vulnerables. Solamente cuando las pesadas puertas metálicas se cerraron tras de ellos, daban a un pasillo poco iluminado no distinto a los de las alas públicas, fue que Bruce finalmente habló.

—¿Leslie? —comenzó a decir, sus puños se apretaron por la manera en que su voz tembló.— ¿Está…?

—El daño es extenso, Bruce, — suspiró, la mujer mayor. Se quitó los lentes y pellizco el puente de su nariz.— Y un niño de la edad de Dick no puede manejar fácilmente algo como esto. Tan solo la pérdida de sangre…

—Leslie,  _ por favor _ , —estalló Bruce.

La Dra. Thompson lo miró fríamente. —La operación fue exitosa, la bala fue removida. Lo suture lo mejor que pude, Bruce. Pero está lejos de estar estable. En este punto… es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Esa es la verdad.

Un frío gélido le bajó por la espina. Se pasó la mano por la cara, forzandose a respirar para tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, Leslie, no había terminado. —Tiene catorce años, Bruce…

—No, —la interrumpió Bruce, dejando caer su mano a su costado.— Lo sé. Solo… no. No ahora.

Leslie suspiró. —¿Qué  _ pasó _ ?

—No lo sé. —Admitió Bruce con dificultad. Se irguió. Al final del pasillo podía ver a Barry, también en ropa de civil, recargado junto a la pared contigua a uno de los cuartos. No era necesario ser un detective para indagar cuál era el de Dick.— Pero lo averiguare. —Bruce comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo. No había dado más de cinco pasos cuando la voz de Leslie lo llamó.

—¿Crees en Dios, Bruce?

El hombre se detuvo, pero no se volvió para encararla.— Si, de cierta forma, —dijo.— Pero creo que nos ha dado la espalda.

—¿Rezas? 

—Nunca.

Leslie hizo una pausa. Sus zapatos repiqueteando en el suelo al dirigirse a checar a otros pacientes. —Tal vez este sería un buen momento para comenzar. —Cuando Bruce se dio la vuelta para contestar, la pesada puerta de metal ya se había cerrado tras ella. Bruce exhalo.

Barry se apartó de la pared cuando Bruce se aproximó, oleadas de empatía por su camarada surgían de él en oleadas. En este punto, la mayoría de los integrantes de la Liga conocían las identidades de los demás, al menos los del grupo original. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para no haberlo dejado escapar. Había sido la decisión de Dick, contra las órdenes de Bruce, el decirle a Wally su identidad. Sin embargo, en situaciones como esta, podía ver las ventajas.

Barry se acercó. —Hey, ¿alguna actualización de la Dra. Thompson? Hemos estado aquí desde que Dick salió del quirófano, pero no nos ha dicho mucho.

Bruce suspiró. —Es una cuestión de tiempo, —dijo.

Barry se desinfló, dejando caer sus hombros. Claramente quería decir que lo sentía, que deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiese hacer, que no era culpa de Bruce… pero lo pensó mejor. Esta no era una noche para abrir la boca. En su lugar, poso su mano en el hombro de Bruce y le dió un fuerte apretón, asintiendo en signo de solidaridad. Bruce se lo permitió. Cuando dejó caer su mano, el rubio asomó la cabeza por la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta. 

—Kid. Es hora de irse. Volve… —a Barry se le dificulto encontrar las palabras correctas. No tenía el corazón para decirle a Wally que Dick tal vez no sobreviviera la noche.— Volveremos en la mañana. —Independientemente de lo que sucediera, eso no era una mentira.

Bruce se asomó a lo que podía ver de la habitación. Dentro, Wally estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta en el borde de la cama de Dick. Solo se veía el final, las piernas de Dick como delgados montículos bajo las frescas sábanas blancas. Wally había estado hablando en voz baja, su voz sofocada por la oscuridad y la suave luz de la luna, pero se detuvo cuando su tío lo llamó. El chico obviamente dudaba en irse, pero con un suspiro se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Dick, la vista oscurecida por la puerta, se enderezó nuevamente y momentos después, estaba saliendo, frotándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa a cuadros.

Wally se detuvo frente a Bruce, encontrando el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos. —Lo siento, —dijo.— Por lo de antes… en el almacén.

Le tomó un momento recordar que el chico le había apartado la mano. Bruce negó con la cabeza. —Ve a casa, Wally. Descansa, —hizo una pausa.— Y Gracias.

Wally asintió, entendiendo el perdón tácito. —Promete que llamarás.

Ahora era el turno de Bruce para asentir. Sin más palabras, los velocistas caminaron para salir del ala.

[Finalmente](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mJ08-pyDLg) solo, Bruce empujó la puerta y entró al cuarto de Dick, cerrándola tras de él. La silenciosa obscuridad absorbía cualquier sonido excepto el suave tono del monitor cardiaco y el tubo de oxígeno sobre el rostro de Dick. La luz de la luna caía en cascada a trávez de las rendijas de las persianas, las luces centelleantes de la ciudad fuera de la ventana, bailando entre las aberturas.La gentil luz azul se derramaba sobre las sábanas de la cama, acomodadas cuidadosamente alrededor del cuerpo de Dick, escondiendo sus vendajes.

Bruce se detuvo al pie de la cama. Lo había oído antes, cientos de veces, que nunca te dabas cuenta de cuán joven tu hijo es hasta que lo veías en una cama de hospital, cuán pequeños eran comparados con la gravedad de las máquinas que los mantenían con vida. Era un cliché que de pronto contenía demasiada verdad. Lo dejó sin aliento.

Dick tenía catorce años. Había tenido solo siete cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados, pasó cuatro meses en un orfanato de europa antes de que Bruce obtuviera los papeles finalizados para traerlo a Gotham. Ocho años cuando Bruce comenzó a enseñarle artes marciales, porque pensaba que sería “terapéutico”. Nueve cuando se convirtió en Robin.

Bruce había tenido veinticinco. Solo tres años siendo Batman. Veinticinco años y había decidido acoger a este niño porque vio mucho de sí mismo en él, había querido tan desesperadamente prevenir que se convirtiera en alguien exactamente como él. No tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Había sido una decisión completamente instintiva, y aunque los cuatro meses de visitas y papeleo, de luchar para llevar a Dick a casa, habían sido un buen momento para pensarlo realmente, Bruce nunca se había arrepentido.

Y una vez más, no había nada que Bruce quisiera más en el mundo que traerlo a casa.

Se dirigió a la ventana, apoyando un brazo contra la pared sobre su cabeza mientras miraba la luna. Ahora tenía treinta y tres años. Era un poco menos precipitado, más sensato y mucho mejor por tener a Dick en su vida. A los veinticinco años, sabía que con la vida que estaba forjando, nunca tendría una familia.

No podía recordar cuándo sucedió. Cuando dejó de pensar en Dick como su hijo adoptivo, su pupilo, y empezó a pensar en él como en su _ hijo. _

Era insoportable. Que sabiendo todo eso, sintiéndolo en sus huesos, sin importar la sangre, y sabiendo que en cuestión de horas, minutos, segundos, podría perderlo todo. Se apartó de la ventana, tomando la silla que estaba pegada a la pared y la llevó a un costado de la cama. Tomó la mano de Dick entre las suyas, envolviendolo por completo al inclinarse hacia delante, con los codos sobre el colchón, presionando la mano de Dick contra su frente.

Fue la noche más larga en la vida de Bruce. Por primera vez en décadas, rezó. Dios Todopoderoso, es solo un  _ niño. _ Déjalo vivir.

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Leslie vino a mitad de la noche, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos, sin esperar respuesta para monitorear la condición de Dick. Trajo tres vasos de café y un un muffin de mora azul para Bruce, y durante la visita de las 3am se rehusó a moverse hasta que lo vió comer. Era imposible decirle que no a esa mujer.

Bruce había puesto su teléfono en modo silencio, arrojándolo a la mesa de noche sin cuidado, pero aun así de vez en cuando se iluminaba por algún mensaje de alguno de los miembros de la Liga, expresando simpatía, preguntando si había algo en lo que podían ayudar. Bruce no lo toco.

Eran las 5am cuando Dick comenzó a moverse, un proceso lento de párpados revoloteantes y contracciones de dedos de manos y pies. Aún no había salido el sol, pero el tinte ligero de luz lila parecía contener el aliento, las estrellas esperaban en el cielo obscuro. Cuando Dick abrió los ojos, Bruce se lanzó hacia adelante en su silla. 

Dick se lamió los labios secos y agrietados, su voz quebrada y ronca. Le costaba trabajo hablar. —No fue tu culpa.

Bruce no le dijo a Dick que no podía creer eso. —¿Estabas asustado? —preguntó en su lugar. Dick asintió, murmurando por lo bajo. Bruce exhalo.— También yo. 

—Entonces supongo que estamos a mano, —susurró Dick.

Bruce se encontró riendo por lo bajo antes de notar la humedad en sus mejillas, cayendo a su barbilla. Qué niño. —Supongo que lo estamos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


—

**Author's Note:**

> ***Hacen un juego de palabras que no funciona en español "Lou did you seriously just fucking flip me the bird?” Flip the bird significa hacer la seña con el dedo de en medio, al mismo tiempo que dicen la palabra Pajaro (Bird=pájaro=Robin), por eso Dick responde "No, ese soy yo."
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TZYCCArts) [Tumblr](https://whatmakesmebeme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
